


Five Times Yamaguchi Protected Tsukishima and One Time He Didn't Have To

by LazarusFalling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically I'm a slut for Yams standing up for Tsukki, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Mild Angst, Protective yamaguchi, Yamaguchi defending tsukki, tsukkiyama - Freeform, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusFalling/pseuds/LazarusFalling
Summary: Perhaps it was because that was how they had met: Tsukishima protecting Yamaguchi. Perhaps it was just in his nature. Either way, Yamaguchi absolutely loved to protect Tsukishima, even when he didn't need to. And although Tsukishima would scowl and complain, really, he quite liked it too.





	Five Times Yamaguchi Protected Tsukishima and One Time He Didn't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. I'm still not dead. If you can believe it, I actually started this in October and only just now finished it, but I have the excuse of gcses at least. Well, I hope you enjoy!

  
  
Perhaps it was because that was how they had met: Tsukishima protecting Yamaguchi. Perhaps it was just in his nature. Either way, Yamaguchi absolutely loved to protect Tsukishima, even when he didn't need to. And although Tsukishima would scowl and complain, really, he quite liked it too.   
  
  
  
1.   
  
"Hey Tsukishima, why are you hanging out with that scrawny freak?"   


  
Tsukishima ignored the comment, striding forward as if no words had been spoken. Yamaguchi hurried alongside him, doing his best to tune out the voices as well. He wished he could be like Tsukishima, so uncaring of what others thought. He himself could never help but take every cruel thing to heart, thinking back over them in the evening, voices playing over and over in his head until he couldn't help but believe them.    


  
"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

  
  
Yamaguchi glanced nervously up at Tsukishima. The kid seemed to be getting angry, was Tsukki really going to just ignore him? He looked so unaffected.    


  
"Well, you're a freak too! Four eyes!"   


  
Out of the corner of his eye, Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima's jaw clench. That was it. If Tsukki wasn't going to do anything to defend himself, then Yamaguchi would have to do it for him. 

  
  
"H-hey! Don't y-you call Tsukki that!" His voice trembled slightly as he spoke but it was enough to make the kid scowl and turn away, muttering under his breath as he left.    


  
"S-shut up, Yamaguchi! You didn't need to do that!"    
  
But Tsukki's cheeks were tinged with pink and the corners of his mouth were turned up slightly, so Yamaguchi grinned and hurried to keep up with his best friend.    


  
"Sorry, Tsukki!"   
  


  
2.   
The girls had started to hit their growth spurts, taller than most of the boys in class. Apart from Tsukishima, that is, who seemed to have been having a permanent growth spurt since he was born. It was a source of envy for the boys, and envy turned to bitterness turned to bullying. Or at least, it would have, had it not been for the scrawny freckled boy who followed Tsukishima around and glared at anyone who so much as looked the wrong way at Tsukishima. And that was just it, because whilst Tsukishima wouldn't stand up for himself, Yamaguchi would. And Yamaguchi was untouchable, under the protection of the Giant. Their defence was flawless. But the boys were young and angry, and there's not much a boy won't do when he's young and angry, no matter how stupid.    


  
Yamaguchi was waiting nervously at their corner, wondering why Tsukishima had failed to show up after class, when he heard voices - one voice in particular, with a resonance which had become so familiar to him.    


  
"Do you really not have anything better to do with your time? I know I do."   


  
"Shut it, Freak. You think because you're so tall, you're better than us, huh?"    


  
"Actually it's more to do with your lack of brain cells-"    


  
Yamaguchi's eyes widened as he skidded around the corner to see four boys crowding around Tsukishima, who looked remarkably unbothered but for the steel in his eyes.    


  
"Hey!" He shouted as the largest boy opened his mouth with a sneer. "You shut up about Tsukki! Just 'cause you're all jealous!"    


  
He began to regret his actions slightly as the boys - all much larger than him - rounded on him with threatening glares.    


  
"What did you just say?"    


  
"You'll regret this, Scrawny-"   


  
"Whilst this little meeting has been exceedingly pleasant," interjected Tsukishima, "Yamaguchi and I have far more important things to be doing. Come on, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said airily, and stepped easily through the boys, Yamaguchi falling into step naturally beside him.    


  
"You heard him!" He called back, giddy.    


  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi!"    


  
"Sorry, Tsukki!" But he wasn't, and Tsukishima was glad of it. 

 

3.

“It sure is weird being a first year, Tsukki.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“We should join a club. We're gonna look at volleyball, right? We looked at the team last year, remember Tsukki?”

 

“Mm.”

 

Surprised, Yamaguchi glanced up at Tsukishima. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were darting around at all the people. They were making their way along the crowded corridor, backs pressed uncomfortably into the lockers to try to avoid the flood as the chatter of the new semester filled the corridor. 

 

Yamaguchi reached out to touch Tsukishima’s hand; finding it trembling, he grabbed it and pulled Tsukishima into the next bathroom. Tsukishima immediately slid down against the door heavily, hiding his face in his hands, shakes racking his body. 

 

“T-tsukki?” Yamaguchi was scared, he'd never seen Tsukishima so vulnerable before. He was the weak one, not his Tsukki. But here Tsukishima was, sat in front of him, gasping for breath. 

 

“Tsukki, hey Tsukki, you're okay, I'm here, just breathe,” he babbled, not knowing what to say. His heart clenched. It hurt him to see Tsukishima in pain like this. Desperate, he reached about and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima, rubbing his hands down his sides and carried away in the panic, mumbling “breathe, I've got you, oh Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki,” over and over until he felt the trembles begin to lessen. Pulling back, he scanned Tsukishima’s face, noting the ashamed flush and the tear tracks. Tsukishima refused to meet his eyes, boring holes down into his hands. 

 

“Hey, Tsukki. You're okay. I'm always here.”

 

“Why do you say my name so much?” interjected Tsukishima suddenly. 

 

Yamaguchi paused, surprised. 

 

“I don't know. I like saying it.”

 

Tsukishima continued to look down, but he nodded. Yamaguchi waited a moment more, but it seemed the conversation was over. 

 

He stood silently, Tsukishima unsteadily rising after him. They walked over to the sinks together, both boys’ thoughts in turmoil, and when Tsukishima bent down to splash water into his face, Yamaguchi reached up and touched his own tears. 

  
  


4.

Yamaguchi was doing his best to tune out the echo of balls slamming to the ground as he practised his serve over and over, but recently his internal radio seemed to be permanently tuned to Tsukishima’s voice, picking up his sarcastic tone perfectly from across the gym. He seemed to be picking a fight with Kageyama - his latest hobby. Yamaguchi didn't really know what he thought of he freak duo, but he did agree when Tsukishima said Kageyama was arrogant. Didn't they used to call him King? That was just strange. 

 

“What a jerk.” Yamaguchi turned, surprised, as Hinata bent to pick up a ball not too far from him, muttering: “What's his problem? Being rude to everyone for no reason?”

 

“Hey!” he protested, “don't you go talking about Tsukki like that!”

 

Hinata turned, and once again Yamaguchi was taken aback by the fire in his eyes. 

 

“But he's so mean! All he wants to do is insult everyone! Does he even care about volleyball?”

 

Yamaguchi felt heat rising. 

 

“You don't know Tsukki. He cares about volleyball.”

 

Hinata looked subdued, but he still muttered “well I think he's a big meanie” as he wandered off again. Yamaguchi watched him go, and wondered why it had bothered him so much. After all… Tsukishima hadn't exactly been kind to these boys. But he hated the assumptions people always seemed to make about Tsukishima. They didn't know him beneath his snarky exterior, they hadn't seen him cry and laugh and blush and smile with such warmth that butterflies couldn't help but arise like Yamaguchi had. And so he hated the way people thought they'd seen Tsukishima. As someone who had, he needed to defend him, and at this point, he didn't entirely care whether Tsukishima wanted him to or not. 

  
  


5.

“What the fuck did you just say?!”

 

Tsukishima smirked. “Is it my fault that you were so boring that your girlfriend confessed to me?”

 

Yamaguchi stood his ground, grinning next to Tsukishima. After all, it was quite funny. Wasn't it?

 

“You're lying. She wouldn't. You little freak,” growled the boy. 

 

Tsukishima only hummed in reply, stepping forward into the other boy and looking down at him pointedly. 

 

“You- you fucking- you'll regret this!” And the boy pulled back his fist. 

 

Oh no you don't, thought Yamaguchi, don't you go touching my Tsukki, and before he could really comprehend what was happening his body had flung itself in front. The punch cracked painfully across his cheek, and he fell to the ground with a whimper, clutching it. 

 

Silence was tangible in the air, until a quiet “you'll regret that.” pierced it. 

 

“I- it was meant for you! It's not my fault that scrawny-”

 

“Get out. Before I seriously hurt you.”

 

The scuttle of fleeing footsteps, and then Tsukishima crouched down next to Yamaguchi. 

 

“Why would you do that?” he whispered softly. His tone was such a contrast to what it had been only moments ago that Yamaguchi looked up to see an undecipherable expression. 

 

“He was going to punch you.”

 

“I could’ve taken it. I have a higher pain tolerance than you.” 

 

“I didn't want you to take it though.”

 

Tsukishima’s eyes were wide, his expression more open than anything Yamaguchi had ever seen. 

 

“You shouldn't have done that.”

 

“I wanted to.”

 

At that, Tsukishima let out a heavy breath and reach forward to touch Yamaguchi’s cheek. His face looked pained as Yamaguchi winced. 

 

“I'm sorry, Yamaguchi.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“I was the one baiting him. It was my fault, I was being a jerk-”

 

“Shut up, Tsukki. You're not a jerk,” Yamaguchi said with such force that Tsukishima stopped in surprise, “I know you're not. You're sarcastic sometimes but you're the best person I know. Besides, it really isn't your fault his girlfriend liked you. I mean, who wouldn't?”

 

Tsukishima looked at him. He looked back defiantly. After a moment, Tsukishima leaned forward and rested his forehead against Yamaguchi’s. Both boys’ eyes slipped closed. 

 

“That's not true. You're the best person you know, Yamaguchi.”

  
  
  


+1 

 

“Hey, Tsukki, did you see that awesome float serve I did? Totally won us the match, huh, Tsukki? The new first years were totally impressed. You watch, they'll be calling me senpai in no time.”

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” grumbled Tsukishima, exhausted. 

 

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

 

Kageyama whirled around from in front of them. 

 

“Why do you let him treat you like that?” he demanded, staring accusingly at Yamaguchi. By the end of the first year, Yamaguchi had struck up a close friendship with Hinata and a more tentative one with Kageyama, but although Kageyama and Tsukishima were civil, it was a reach to call them friends. 

 

“What do you mean?” He blinked owlishly. 

 

“I mean he treats you like shit. You treat him like royalty and he treats you like a servant. I doubt he even sees you as a friend!”

 

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to protest, but faltered, ridden with anxiety. But it turned out he didn't need to, for Tsukishima beat him to it. 

 

“Hey. Shut your mouth. You don't know anything about me and Yamaguchi.”

 

“Oh yeah? Then why have I never heard you compliment or praise him the way he does you? You see the way he glows when we do.”

 

“I compliment him plenty,” Tsukishima growled, veins popping and face turning rage red. 

 

“Give me a single example, go on!”

 

Tsukishima opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

 

“H-hey Kageyama, why don't you leave them and we can go buy, like, milk or something?” Hinata nervously tugged at Kageyama’s shorts, glancing apologetically at Yamaguchi. 

 

“No, I won't leave. I actually like Yamaguchi, he's a nice guy. So I have a problem with you, Tsukishima, because for some reason you don't care about him at all.”

 

“Don't you try telling me,” Tsukishima hissed through gritted teeth, “that I don't care about Yamaguchi. You don't know how I feel.”

 

“Then why don't you ever show it?”

 

Yamaguchi exchanged worried looks with Hinata, their taller friends both visibly seething. 

 

“Hey, Tsukki,” he started hesitantly, “it's okay, I know you-”

 

But he was cut off as Tsukishima whirled around, and before anyone knew what was happening Tsukishima was pressing his lips firmly against Yamaguchi’s. His eyes widened, but Tsukishima stayed stubbornly gripping the front of his shirt, so he let his eyes slip shut and tentatively pressed back. 

 

They pulled apart like a diver resurfacing: disorientated and grasping at the air. Kageyama and Hinata both stood frozen, mouths hanging open. 

 

“I… I didn't know you two were… you know,” began Kageyama and Yamaguchi decided to take pity on him. 

 

“We weren't,” he said softly. 

 

“We are now though,” said Tsukishima, then looking anxiously down at Yamaguchi, added: “That is, if you want-”

 

“I do want.”

  
And it was so natural, so right that this should have happened, like the cherry blossoms blooming each year it seemed inevitable. Tsukishima had always been Yamaguchi’s Knight, and Yamaguchi had always been his. So like the death of the blossoms each year, they were always going to have each other. And they were anyways going to protect each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they the sweetest? I'll try not to die for too long again before the next fic! As always, comments are my ultimate motivation, they make my entire life and validate me so I keep writing! If anyone has any ideas/prompts for more tsukkiyama fics, leave them below :)


End file.
